MR3: When the Flock gets together again
by Catspyr
Summary: The ending in MR3 was much different from what I had expected, so I decided to try my own shot at it. The part where The Flock gets together again. One-shot


**English is not my first language, and while I think I am rather good at it anyway, there might be some things that don't make sense or sounds funny - please tell me where, and I will change it.**

* * *

><p>It was beginning to go dark as we finally circled over the stretch of desolate beach were we had agreed to meet with Fang and the others. Getting a plane from Germany to the States hadn't been too hard with Angel's help, though it had taken her a great deal to keep us inconspicuous. The few pictures people had snapped of us seemed to be everywhere, and every paper was selling special editions about the Itex-situation and the 'Child-revolution' as they called it. We had only stayed at the castle in Lendeheim long enough to make sure the police secured my crazy, self-proclaimed mom, and then we took flight before anyone began asking questions.<p>

Beside me, Angel's face lit up in a smile. 'They're down there!' she said, and true enough, I soon saw three figures emerging from under the canopy of trees. We flew downwards to land on the sand but something made me land some feet behind Nudge and Angel. I had a nagging feeling in my chest that had been growing and pressing since the plane had prepared for landing, and right now I was oddly apprehensive about meeting my brothers, no matter that I _had_ missed them - more than I could even admit to myself. Nudge and Angel didn't seem to have that kind of feelings and as soon as their feet touched the sand they threw themselves at Iggy and Gazzy. I felt my lips tucking at an involuntary smile when I saw how happy they were. I looked up and caught Fang looking at me. He threw me a smile, and something broke inside me. Clearly he thought that everything was perfectly alright now that we were all together again. I gave him the angriest look I could manage, and stalked away to the other side of the beach. I stood there, seriously considering hitting one of the rocks and almost wishing for the pain. That would be something I could deal with.

"Max, what's the matter? Are you all right?" Had I really not expected Fang to follow me? I didn't even know if that was what I wanted or if I wanted to be left alone. But now I had found something else than cold rocks to direct my anger at. I swirled around and looked at Fang.

"Oh yes, of course I'm all right! What could possibly be wrong?" I said, the anger almost blocking the words from getting out. I was shaking now, but I couldn't tell from what. Fang looked slightly startled - which would mean he was truly shocked. When he didn't seem to have anything to say, I continued, desperately trying to find the words that would show how much I simply _didn't care about him!_ How little it touched me how he had left us without a backward glance, without trusting me.

"A little trip to Europe, fighting a few mad, evil, power hungry scientists who are trying to destroy the world, a side trip to a few dungeon sight-seeing tours and a quick chat with some clones - it was nothing!" Okay, maybe that didn't quite convey what I wanted to say. I didn't care anyway.

"Why are you acting out like this? We are together now. Where's the problem?" Something in Fang's voice made me boil over. Without even thinking I struck out and hit his face with my fist. He was too surprised to be act and avoid my blow and he recoiled from the impact. A small part of me already felt regret at what I had done, but there was no stopping me now.

"My brother is dead!" I didn't yell, but it was damn well close. "I was chained up in a dungeon with two little girls, trying to comfort them without having anything to comfort them with! We were showed off as some prize animals or some newly invented weapon for governments to see! I had my evil pseudo-mom spitting threats at us, and Jeb strutting around giving useless advice! I had to fight Omega alone without anyone to watch my back!" I was shaking so violently know I couldn't even wipe my eyes. I didn't know when I had started crying. Fang was looking at me, a hand covering the eye that was already going black. He looked bewildered, but so sad and despairing at the same time. The thing that had been growing in my chest broke, sending needle-sharp pain out.

"How could you do that? How could you just leave us? How could you leave me and split the Flock? I had no one to turn to. I thought I could _trust_ you." The anger had gone out of my voice. I wasn't sure my legs could hold me up much longer, so I sat down. A sob broke through me and no matter what I did there was no holding it back now. A cried so much my chest began to hurt. I wanted it to stop, I was angry at my body for turning such a traitor against me. Then I felt Fang's arms around me. He held me close and it helped a bit on the shaking.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. His voice broke a little. "I'm sorry I left you. I promise you, we will never, _ever_ split up again. I won't leave you again." I put my arms around him and I could feel he was shaking as well. We sat like that for a long time until there were no tears left in me. Then I felt small arms snaking around my neck and a halo of golden hair filled my eyes. A small laugh broke through my lips and then my whole Flock was around us, hugging us all and I couldn't help smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>I always thought that Max forgave Fang way too easily. Not that he didn't deserve to be forgiven, but I just didn't see it in her character to do it so easily. Max trusts very few people, and why I am sure she trusts the rest of the Flock as well, it is Fang she has been able to confess her doubts and worries to. To have him leave them must have hurt way more than she would let on. <strong>

**And Max is not a girl who listen much to her feelings. She often can't afford it, and frankly I don't believe she is much good at deciphering them. Now she had all those pent up feeling - fear that she couldn't show the girls, hurt from a betrayal she didn't want to look to close at. At some point it had to come up. That was now.**

**Constructive criticism very much appreciated!**


End file.
